Building Management Systems (BMS) or Building Automation Systems (BAS) are computerized control systems installed in buildings for controlling and monitoring a building's mechanical and electrical equipment such as ventilation, lighting, power systems, fire systems, and security systems.
A BMS typically includes a communication network including software and hardware systems networked to control and monitor various parameters of a building's operation. The software program of a BMS is configured to use one or more of a variety of different protocols, including proprietary protocols such as P1 or N2. Also available are BMSs that integrate using internet protocols and open standards such as DeviceNet, SOAP, XML, BACnet, ARCnet, LonWorks, Profibus and Modbus. These communication networks interface, for example, with room condition monitoring systems, including room pressure monitors, temperature monitors, and humidity monitors, for example. Unfortunately, because of the variety of communications protocols, legacy devices and the expense of running new wiring for local devices to remote sensors, interfacing between a BMS and other devices can be difficult and expensive.
There are numerous room condition monitors available from various vendors or suppliers in the market today. Features that have become standard for room condition monitors include pressure sensors and BACnet MS/TP connections for communication between network devices according to a BACnet MS/TP protocol. A BACnet MS/TP connection is a RS485 twisted pair hardware interface. Compared to an Ethernet carried network traffic the BACnet MS/TP networks are relatively slow; however, the attractiveness of this type of network is the long distance gained between network connections.
The BACnet/IP protocol includes a hardware interface upgrade relative to the BACnet MS/TP interface and protocol. The connectivity of a BACnet/IP network uses the same equipment as standard IT equipment; however, current routers are not programmed to understand the BACnet/IP network traffic. Accordingly, there is a special routing function programmed into routers that encapsulates network traffic so it can be passed across normal routers. The BACnet/IP protocol is a tremendous advantage in the speed of data transfer providing good response times to changing building operating set points; however, current room conditions monitors are not BACnet/IP enabled. In order to connect these monitors to a BMS communication network, existing routers have to be further programmed to incorporate the monitors into a BMS communication network in order to transmit data associated with the room condition monitor according to a BACnet/IP protocol.
Another limitation of the existing room condition monitors resides in the user interface. More specifically, current monitors include touch screen interfaces with resistive touch screen technology. However, this technology presents a few problems, namely resistive touch screens do not allow advanced gesturing to facilitate easier user interface and they are not compatible with gloved hands to be used in critical applications.
Existing resistive touch screens are generally limited to a one touch point on the screen. In many critical environments such as a wet lab, a hospital isolation room or operating room, clean rooms, pharmaceutical manufacturing facilities or asbestos abatement projects, the end user will need to interact with the room condition monitor. In such operating environments personnel typically wear protective garments including gloves. With resistive or standard capacitive display technology the end users need to either take off his/her protective gloves or use a stylus, which may become lost if not attached somehow to the monitor. In addition, resistive touch screens are often times damaged due to relatively soft polyester films as the top layer.
Projected capacitive display screen technology is available on personal devices such as cellular phones and tablet computers. This technology enables an end user to slide a finger, stylus or other compatible pointing device across the screen in a horizontal or vertical motion to identify and select software application, change the screen that is viewed or bring up a menu for changing parameters on the screen for the user. Additionally, zoom functions are provided to expand a particular area of an image. Heretofore, the projected capacitive display screen technology has not been incorporated in display screens for room condition monitors.
Accordingly, a need exists for room condition monitors that are compatible with advanced and upgraded BMS communication networks, without the need of reprogramming the BMS software to incorporate these monitors into the BMS. In addition, a need exists for a room condition monitor that includes a user interface that provides a simple and intuitive method of communication with a room condition monitor.